Enterprise Idol!
by Queen of Fairyland
Summary: You guessed it, yes the senior staff of the Starship Enterprise in a singing competition! Chapter 8 is posted. The results are in! COMPLETED
1. The Show begins

Okay so here's my take on what Enterprise Idol would be like.

I don't actually know what Hess' first name is but Cha Oseye Tempest Thrain uses Nicola, so I stole it (my apologies).

Don't forget to review, and tell me what you think, and whether or not I should continue.

* * *

"Hello and welcome to . . . ENTERPRISE IDOL!" [crowd cheers]  
  
"I'm your host, beautiful and witty, clever beyond the normal bounds of human- [a stage tech nudges her with the microphone] Nicola Hess!" [the crowd cheers again]  
  
"We have a treat in store for you tonight as the senior staff of the NX-01 go head to head in a gruelling singing competition! We also have a few, surprise, last minute contestants, who you might just recognise!" [more cheering]  
  
"OK, now, while we wait for the show to begin, why don't you take a look at what I got up to earlier today."  
  
"Aaaannd Cut! Wow Nic, you were fantastic!"  
  
"I know, I know."  
  
[camera cuts to Hess walking down a corridor]  
  
"As you can see, I've managed to get backstage, where the contestants are preparing. Lets take a look in on some of them shall we?"  
  
[she taps a brass plaque on a door, that says 'Jonathan Archer'. She pushes the door open slightly so the camera can get a good view of Jon standing in front of the mirror preening his hair and practising his chords]  
  
"La, la, la, la, LA, la, la. La, la, la, la, LA, la . . ."  
  
"OK" [she whispers] "we better get going before he sees us, real touchy about his pre-performance warm-ups this one, not to mention his hair."  
  
[she continues down the corridor and points to another door, this time she knocks and enters]  
  
"Hey Nic!" [trip is relaxing in his dressing room, leaning back in his chair, feet on the vanity table]  
  
"Afternoon Commander. No warming up?"  
  
"No, no, I prefer spontaneous performing." [he smiles]  
  
"You might want to practise a little, the Captain's going at it full tilt back there."  
  
"Jonny's always been the competitive type." [he grinned] "I made sure they sound proofed my room 'cause I know what he's like!" [she laughs]  
  
"Fair enough. Well then, apart from yourself of course, who would you recommend the viewers place their bets on?" [he laughed]  
  
"Well . . . most people think Jon's gonna' win hands down, but I think Malcolm's in for a good chance too."  
  
"Malcolm Reed?"  
  
"Yeh, he's got that Brit punk type thing, and Travis has this real good Bluesy voice.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I also wouldn't count the Sub-Commander out, 'ah think she just might steal the show."  
  
"Sub-Commander T'Pol?"  
  
"Mmmmhmmm."  
  
"Well thanks for your, insights, and all the best for tonight."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"If you want to send a message in to the studio, hit the purple button on the bottom left hand corner of your screens! We'll be right back after a short commercial break, don't go away!" 


	2. Meet the judges

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for, well, years, but I didn't know where to take it! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I mean wow! There are loads! Keep it up please! I am totally into this now and know exactly what I'm doing . . . so read, enjoy and REVIEW! x x x**

* * *

"Welcome back!" -_Hess shouts over the cheers of the crowd_- 

"First of all we'd like to thank you all for the messages you've been sending to the studio! All were much appreciated!" -_crowd cheers again_-

"Now we all saw some of my sneaking around earlier, more of that later, but now it's time to meet out judges!" -_she says excitedly and jumps over to the left hand side of the stage where there is a table and three empty chairs behind it facing the stage_-

"Judge number one! We all know and love him, the voice of reassurance all though Enterprise's mission, all the way from Starfleet headquarters in San Francisco . . . give it up for ADMIRAL FOREST!" -_crowd_ _screams and cheers as Forest makes his way onto the stage and over to Nic_-

"Thank you, thank you! It's great to be here!" -_he says into the mic. before taking a seat at the table_-

"Okay Admiral Forest everybody!" -_crowd cheers again_-

"Okay judge number two. You either love him of hate him, although he does neither. It's the voice of logic and reasoning . . . . AMBASSADOR SOVAL!" -_crowd cheers but boos and hisses are heard as well_-

"Ambassador over here! Are you exited about being one of our judges?" -_she asks_-

"Excitement is an-"

"Emotion, right, sorry. Intrigued? Interested?"

"You could say that, yes."

"Great, thanks, Ambassador Soval everyone!" -_more applause_- "And now, our final judge . . . isn't quite ready yet." -_crowd 'ohs' and sighs_- "So to keep you entertained, let's see some more of what I got up to this afternoon!" -_crowd cheers_-

_-camera cuts to Hess in the dressing room corridor again-_

"Now I was just in Travis' dressing room, and it was empty." -_she says to the camera_- "And I've heard rumours that Ensign Sato was seen hauling what looked like a water cooler water tub around a few minutes ago." -_she stops and looks up when a shriek is heard_- "Come on." -_she motions with her hand and begins to run in the direction of the shouting-_

"Travis no!" -_Hoshi shrieks just as we turn a corner and see Travis empty a large tub of water over her head, he grins evilly_-

"Is this your method of preparing to perform?" -_Nic questions, they look sheepish_-

"Not usually." -_Hoshi glares at Travis_-

"As we've got you here, anything you want to tell us about what you're doing this evening?" -_Nic asks earnestly_-

"Sorry, my lips are sealed."

"Mine too." -_Travis adds_-

"Not even a hint?"

"Nope."

"Sorry."

"Like hell they are." -_Nic mumbles into the camera_- "Okay never mind guys!" -_she says louder_- "Good luck for tonight." -_she looks down the corridor and then back at the camera_-

"We're coming up for a commercial break, but if you want to send a message in to the studio, hit the purple button on the bottom left hand corner of your screens! We'll be right, I think I just saw Malcolm at the bottom of the corridor, so don't go away!"


	3. Hoshi performs

**Thank you: **Captain Oz, General Kunama, firebirdgirl, wolfling, and JacobedRose** for reviewing, (and to **Gewneral Kunama, Sobralia and vsztym** for putting my story on their fav lists, and **firebirdgirl **for signing up for alerts!)much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, not Enterprise nor any of the songs included in this little voyage of my imagination.

* * *

"Welcome back." -_Hess whispers to the camera as she creeps down a corridor and peeks round the edge-_ "It would appear that Lieutenant doesn't want to be interviewed." -_she says and grins evilly-_ "Come on." _-she says and runs full pelt down the next corridor and sticks her head round the next-_ "Gotcha." _-she says and rounds the corner-_

"Malcolm!" _-she calls happily, he looks around but there's nowhere to hide, and so settles for glaring at her-_

"Go away Hess." _-he growls-_

"Don't you want to say hello to all the viewers at home?"

"Hi." _-he smiles at the camera-_ "I apologise if I seem rude, but she has been following me round for the past fifteen minutes."

"They don't mind. So sir, anything you can tell us about what you're doing this evening?" -_she asks-_

"I'd rather not."

"Seems to be a pattern. Okay how about who you've put your money on for tonight?"

"Apart from myself? Sure, I think Commander Tucker might do quite well, get a few votes, maybe not for his singing though . . . And Sub-Commander T'Pol is definitely someone to watch."

"Really? The Sub-Commander appears to be the hot tip for this evening. Thank you sir."_ -she says and turns to the camera-_ "Back to me in the studio!"

camera cuts to Hess in the studio

"So now we know who the crew thinks is in for a chance, lets meet the people who'll be giving us their opinion later. We've met Admiral Forrest and Ambassador Soval now lets meet our third and final judge . . . everyone put your hands together for . . . COMMANDER SHRAN!" _- crowd cheers as Shran walks onto the stage and towards the judges table, sneering at Soval -_

"Okay it's time for what you've all been waiting for, our first contestant, give it up for . . . ENSIGN HOSHI SATO!" -_the crowd scream and cheers as Hoshi makes her way onto the stage, smiling nervously, but waving to everyone as well. Hess beckons her over to the side of the stage where she's standing-_

"Hi Hoshi, how are you feeling?"

"Nervous." _- she smiles -_ "But excited."

"Okay honey, I won't keep you any longer then." _- she says, and Hoshi walks up onto the stage -_ "With no further ado, here's Hoshi Sato singing for your vote!"

_- music swells -_

"I think I'm gonna need some therapy  
Oh babe I hope you got a PHD  
Won't you lay me on the leather couch?  
I got a lot I need to talk about

I think I'm crazy  
Think I'm stupid  
Must have lost my mind  
Wonderin' what I'm thinking  
Lovin' you cos' boy if you were mine  
I'd really go insane  
You'd be my favourite thing  
I go ballistic yeah your making me a crazy chick

You drivin' me  
To insanity  
All the things you do  
You make me come anew  
I just can't help myself  
I need professional help, help  
(I need professional help)

You drivin' me  
To insanity  
All the things you do  
You make me come anew  
I just can't help myself  
I need professional help (I need), help!"

_- crowd cheers and screams -_

"Well it seems that the audience liked it!" _- Hess shouts over even louder cheers -_ "Lets see what the judges thought. Come down here Hoshi." _-Hess holds out her hand and they walk and stand in front of the judges -_ "Admiral?"

"Excellent, I think she was absolutely excellent." _- Forrest says smiling, Hoshi grins thankfully -_

"Ambassador Soval, your thoughts?"

"It was excessively loud." _- crowd boos -_ "And the lyrics were illogical." _- Hess laughs -_

"I guess they would be to someone who surpresses their emotions. Moving on, Shran?"

"It was . . ." _- his antennae twitch and he scowls at Soval -_ " . . . good." _- crowd cheers -_

"Well, it's not up to them, or me, it's up to you guys to vote for your favourite!" _- Hess says over the still cheering crowd -_ "But don't vote just yet, we've got lots more to come! And don't forget, to send a message in to the studio, hit the purple button on the bottom left hand corner of your screens!"


	4. Travis and Archer perform

**Thank you so muc to** wolfling JacobedRose **and** firebirdgirl **for the reviews, much appreciated! Don't forget to REVIEW this chapter too everyone! Okay here's chapter four! (Oh and I'm sorry for the length of Archer's song, I tried to cut it down but the chorus is like mega long!)**

* * *

"Welcome back!"_ -crowd cheers-_ "Before the break we heard from Hoshi."_ -crowd cheers again-_ "Now it's time for our next contestant. He's handy with a joy stick, but what about a microphone? It's ENSIGN TRAVIS MAYWEATHER!" _-crowd cheers as Travis walks onto the stage, smiling widely, as usual-_

"So Travis, what are you singing for us this evening?" _-Hess asks-_

"I've made a last minute change actually. I was going to do this great old blues record, but we couldn't find the music in the database!" _-crowd gasps-_ "Not to worry I chose another great song, one of my favourites."

"That's great, good luck then." _-Hess says, as she ushers him towards the stage-_ "And here he is, singing for your vote, Travis Mayweather!"

_-music swells, and Travis claps his hands encouraging the audience to join in-_

"Ohhh,  
Ye-ah-ah,  
Yeah,  
I would be your man,  
You would be my girl,  
Oh yeah,  
I beleive,  
I do,

If there's any justice in the world,  
I would be your man,  
You would be my girl,  
If i'd found you first you know its true,  
He would be alone,  
I would be with you,

When you decide, dont let me down,  
Coz there's nothing to be certain in my life,  
And you've seen a thousand times  
There's not much justice in the world

If I should lose you girl you know,  
That theres not much justice in the world

If there's any justice in the world,  
If there's any justice in the world,

You're gonna be my baby,  
You're gonna be my baby,  
You're gonna be my baby!"

_-cheers and screams from the crowd-_

"Thank you!" _-Travis says, and takes a bow-_

"Well done Travis!"_ -Hess says, and takes him by the hand, leading him over to the judges table-_ "Time to find out what the judges thought. Commander Shran?"

"It was a little quiet, not loud enough." _-he says-_

"Ambassador Soval?"

"It wasn't as loud as the last one, but I still found the lyrics illogical and rather pointless."

"And finally, Admiral? What did you think?"

"I thought he did amazingly well, and he was excellent at getting the audience into the music at the beginning there, and throughout."

"Thank you for your comments."_ -Hess said, turning back to the camera-_ "But it's up to you guys at home, not these guys. Let's give it up again for Travis!" _-audience cheers loudly as Travis walks off-_

"Now it's time for a message of support from colleague, friend, and healer of tonight's contestants, Doctor Phlox!"

_-camera cuts to Phlox sitting in an alien looking living room-_

"Good evening all!" _-he says happily-_ "I'd like to apologise for my absence, but I was attending the marriage of my youngest daughter and couldn't make it. I'd like to wish all my crew mates the best of luck, and encourage them to enjoy this wonderful experience. It's not about winning, even though all of them are capable!"_ -he smiles-_ "Good luck, and congratulations to all of you, whether you win or not." _-he smiles again, but this time smiles his big creepy smile before the camera cuts back to Hess in the studio-_

"Thank you Doctor!" -_Hess says enthusiastically-_ "It's time for our next contestant!" _-crowd cheers-_ "That's right! He's the boss, so you better cheer loudly! It's CAPTAIN JONATHAN ARCHER!" _-crowd cheers loudly as Archer walks on stage, smiling a waving to the audience-_

"Hiya Nic." -he greets her smiling- "Having fun?"

"Lots sir. How about you?"

"It's wonderful. I'm so appreciative of the positive feedback we've got from this, and that I've been allowed to participate. It's a lot of fun."

"It wouldn't have been the same without you sir. Are you going to tell us what you're going to sing, or are you going to just jump straight into it?"_ -she asks-_

"I think I'll just leap into it, if you don't mind."

"Not at all!" _-she smiles, and he walks over to the stage-_ "Put your hands together, it's Jonathan Archer!"

"If you're alone  
I want you to know  
I'll be back some day

It's time for me to have to go  
Away for so long  
To make our own paradise  
But dreams don't come easy you've gotta believe me  
You know this deep inside

But it's not long now  
Till I'm on my way  
I keep wishing tomorrow was yesterday  
You're my everything  
That won't disappear  
Girl you've got nothing to fear If you're alone, I want you to know I'll be back someday  
Don't you ever let go  
Baby, hold tight through the cold lonely night  
Just wait for me till I get home  
When you're on your own  
I want you to know  
I'll be there for you, I could never let go  
I realise that you want me to stay  
But hold on  
I'll be back someday Be back someday, someday.

And when I go, I'll be loving you still  
Baby you will never know, just how lonely I'll feel  
You know I really gotta go, but I wish I could stay  
Hold on, just hold on, I'll be back, (I'll be back)

I'll be b-a-c-k,

If you're alone, I want you to know I'll be back someday  
Don't you ever let go  
Baby, hold tight through the cold lonely night  
Just wait for me till I get home  
When you're on your own (When you're on your own)  
I want you to know (I want you to know)  
I'll be there for you (I'll be there for you), I could never let go (Don't you ever let go)  
I realise that you want me to stay  
But hold on  
I'll be back someday Be back someday!"

_-crowd cheers it's appreciation, loudly-_

"Jonathan Archer everybody!" _-Hess says, the crowd cheers again as Archer takes a bow- _"Well done sir, that was great." _-Hess says to him as they walk towards the judges table-_

"Thank you Lieutenant." _-he says smiling-_

"Okay judges! What did you think?"

"The pink skin sang adequately, even if the music wasn't to my taste." _-Shran says_-

"This music was more appropriate in terms of tempo and volume, I have given up trying to find logic in the lyrics. Archer's singing was sufficient." _-Soval says-_

"I think Jon did fantastically. Well done." _-Forrest says-_

"I think there's a pattern in the Admiral's opinions!" _-Hess jokes-_ "Well done sir, see you later." -_she says as Archer makes his way off the stage_-

"Well that's another one down, we've got three more to go so stay tuned for performances by Lieutenant Reed, Sub-Commander T'Pol and Commander Tucker! If you'd like to send us a message here in the studio hit the lilac button now! See you after the break!"


	5. It's Malcolm's turn

**Thank you so much to** wolfling,gracetrekkie123 _(Archer's song was 'Back some Day' by Blue)_**and** firebirdgirl **for the reviews, much appreciated! ****Sorry this chapter is a bit short but I have started back at college and I'm on work overload so I thought i'd just post what I had rather than make you wait longer. Okay don't forget to REVIEW this chapter too everyone!Here's chapter five! **

* * *

"Hello everybody! Welcome back to Enterprise Idol!"_ -crowd cheer loudly-_ "Before the break we had Travis and the Captain perform for us. Coming up we have Malcolm Reed, T'Pol and Trip Tucker performing for your viewing pleasure!" _-she grins as the crowd scream-_

"Right now we're going to speak to our correspondent who's onboard the Enterprise with the rest of the crew at this very moment_." -she looks up at the large screen at the back of the stage and the image of a man appears-_ "Andrew! Can you tell us what's going on over there?" -_she asks-_

"Yes I can Lieutenant. There is a fierce rivalry going on between to engineering department and the security department. Each side is strongly supporting their commanding officers. We've heard some choice words from both sides about the other."

"Have there been many arguments?"

"It's all in good fun I think, but there have been a few scuffles that've been arguments that have got out of hand. Nothing serious."

"So what about the betting pools? Who has the best odds at the moment?" _-she asks-_

"I have to say that Commander Tucker and Sub-Commander T'Pol are hot favourites at the moment, but it has been fluctuating wildly over the past few hours, so it looks like the crew are undecided_!" -he concluded smiling-_

"Sounds about right, the standard has been amazing, I wouldn't want to have to decide at this stage_!" -she replies-_ "Thanks Andrew! Let the security personnel know that Lieutenant Reed is coming up next_!" -she says, Andrew nods and smiles before the screen goes blank again-_

"Okay, looks like even the Enterprise crew don't know who to vote for, but it's you who's voting not them, have you got a favourite yet? Could our next contestant be it? He is, give it up for LIEUTENANT MALCOLM REED!" _-crowd scream wildly as Malcolm walks onto the stage. Hess walks up to him as he positions himself by the mic. Behind him is a band, compromising of a drummer and a guitarist, who's holding two electric guitars-_

"All right Malcolm?" _-Hess asks-_

"Wonderful."

"Nervous?" _-she grins-_

"A little." _-he admits-_

"Well I won't keep you any longer then." _-she tells him-_ "Here he is, Malcolm Reed, singing for your vote!" _-crowd cheers-_

_-Malcolm smiles at the crowd as the music starts to play, before he turns round, takes the extra guitar and slings it over his shoulder and starts to play it. The crowd cheer as he starts to play-_

You see the signs, but you can't read  
You're runnin' at a different speed  
You heart beats in double time  
Another kiss and you'll be mine, a one track mind

You can't be saved  
Oblivion is all you crave  
If there's some left for you  
You don't mind if you do

Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah

It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, you know you're

Gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love

Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love

_-crowd screams and cheers as Malcolm ends with a solo instrumental on his guitar-_

"Malcolm Reed everyone!" _-Hess says enthusiastically as she pulls him by the hand to the judges table_- "Brilliant Malcolm!" -_she says-_

"Thanks."

"So, judges, your thoughts?"

"I wasn't sure to the point of the song, but his musical skill was good." _-Soval says-_

"It could have been louder,"_ -Shran comments-_ "But it was adequate."

"Brilliant Lieutenant, I had no idea you had any musical talent!" _-Forrest says smiling-_

"Thank you judges!" _-Hess says-_ "Well done again Malcolm."

"Thanks."_ -he says before he walks off the stage giving the crowd a last wave, which they cheer to-_

"Okay so that was Lieutenant Reed! We only have two contestants left, so stay tuned. If you'd like to send us a message here in the studio hit the lilac button now! See you after the break!"


	6. Time for T'Pol

"Welcome back!" _-Hess grins to the cheering audience-_ "We've heard from four of the six contestants, there's only two left!" _-crowd cheer excitedly-_

"First up is Sub-Commander T'Pol, I tried to catch up with her earlier today." _-Hess indicates the big screen behind her-_

_-camera cuts to backstage corridor-_

"Now we've been hearing interesting things about the sub-Commander all day. Many have tipped her off to be an unlikely strong contender to win. So what's she been up to?" _-Hess walks down the corridor, stopping at one of the doors, and knocks on it-_

"Enter."

_-Hess walks in and we see T'Pol sitting cross-legged on the floor-_

"Sorry, am I interrupting?"

"I was meditating, but it is no inconvenience Lieutenant." _-T'Pol says calmly-_

"Good. Are you not practising Sub-Commander?" _-Hess asks-_

"I find clearing the mind allows for a more precise performance."

"Precise? Sounds enthralling." _-Hess says, T'Pol raises an eyebrow-_

"That is what Commander Tucker said."

"Really?"_ -Hess asks innocently-_ "Well I don't want to prevent you from meditating further, thank you for your time." _-she says-_

"You are welcome." _-T'Pol says, closing her eyes and resuming her meditation. Hess leads the camera man back out into the hall.-_

"We didn't exactly gain a massive insight into her performance, but we know it's going to be 'precise'." _-she smiles-_ "Back to me in the studio."

_-camera cuts to studio-_

"Well, we're about to find out just how precise it is . . . please welcome to the stage . . . T'POL!" _-crowd cheers as T'Pol walks on stage and nods graciously to the audience-_

"Ma'am, are you well prepared for your performance?" _-Hess asks-_

"I am."

"Great!"_ -she smiles-_ "Here she is, singing for your votes, T'Pol!"

_-music swells-_

"I've never written a love song  
That didn't end in tears  
Maybe you'll rewrite my love song  
If you can replace my fears  
I need your patience and guidance  
And all your lovin' and more  
When thunder rolls through my life  
Will you be able to weather the storm?  
There's so much I would give ya, baby  
If I'd only let myself  
There's this well of emotions  
I feel I must protect  
But what's the point of this armour  
If it keeps the love away, too?  
I'd rather bleed with cuts of love  
Than live without any scars  
Baby, can I trust this?  
Or do all things end?  
I need to hear that you'd die for me  
Again and again and again  
So tell me when you look in my eyes  
Can you share all the pain and happy times  
'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life  
This is my very first love song  
That didn't end in tears  
I think you re-wrote my love song  
For the rest of my years  
I will love you for the rest of my Life"

_-music fades, crowd cheers-_

"T'Pol, everyone!" _-Hess says enthusiastically as she leads T'Pol to the judges table_- "Brilliant Ma'am!" _-she says-_

"Thank you Lieutenant."

"Okay judges, what did you think? Admiral Forrest?"

"I was a little surprised by the choice of song." _-he says, T'Pol raises her eyebrow-_ "Nonetheless, she was excellent." _-Forrest smiles and crowd cheers-_

"Thank you, sir. Commander Shran, your thoughts?"

"The song itself was rather slow but had a powerful meaning behind it," _-he pauses and looks calculatingly at T'Pol, antenna twitching-_ "She performed admirably." _-he concedes, T'Pol nods in acknowledgement, crowd cheers-_

"Thank you Commander Shran! And finally, Ambassador Soval?" _-Hess asks-_

"A more than acceptable performance in terms of skill. However the choice of song was highly . . . odd for a Vulcan to sing, based upon its subject matter." _-he says scathingly-_

"Ma'am, anything you'd like to say in response?" _-Hess asks-_

"I appreciate all your comments,"_ -she says with a nod-_ "The song was suggested by one of my colleagues who said it would make best use of my vocal capabilities." _-she tells them_-

"And that it did!" _-Hess smiles-_ "Well done again, everyone, a round of applause for Sub-Commander T'Pol!" _-crowd cheers as T'Pol exits the stage-_

"There's only one act left, and I'm sure you all know who it is. It should be an interesting one_." -she grins-_ "So stay tuned! If you'd like to send us a message here in the studio hit the lilac button now! We'll be right back after the break!"

* * *

**Hi all! Sorry for being ages in updating, but I'm on stress overload with college coursework, revision, blah blah blah.**

**Anyway! Thank you so much to **firebirdgirl, trisuns5, Lieuten Keen _(lol your review made me laugh, yes he did all those things, would be sooo good if we could see him doing them, ah well)_ **and**wolfling _(I had something along those -acoustic/indie as you said- lines for him, but then saw the video of Robert Palmer doing Addicted to Love with all those girls and thought, Malcolm would sooo love that)_ **for reviewing, you're the best!**

**The song was 'Love Song' by Pink, from her album 'Try This' - do try it its a brill album!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now do as Hess says and hit the little lilac button! Please! x**


	7. Trip's hanging on the telephone

"Welcome back to Enterprise Idol!" _-Hess says enthusiastically over the applause of the crowd-_ "Before the break we saw Sub-Commander T'Pol perform admirably. Coming up is our final act before we open the lines for the voting to begin. Before that thought, let's go back stage and see how the acts are doing!"

_-the screen at the back of the stage flickers to life with the image of the senior staff sitting around on sofa's smiling at the camera-_

"Hiya guys! How are you all feeling?"_ -Hess asks-_

"I think we're all a little nervous, but having loads of fun as well." _-Archer answers, and the others nod in agreement-_

"I don't know what you've got ta' be nervous about, you've all already been out there." _-Trip says-_

"Nervous sir?" _-Hess asks, Trip glares at the camera-_

"Not at all." _-he says airily-_

"Of course sir." _-she smiles-_ "We'll be seeing you in a few minutes." -_the image disappears and Hess turns back to the audience-_ "They all seem to be handling it well, not too much rivalry. But the audience and viewers at home seem to have their favourites." _-she smiles and glances at the cards she's holding-_

"It's a tie so far for firebidgirl's vote between Hoshi and T'Pol. Whereas Malcolm had Lieuten Keen's vote. Keep your comments coming in to the studio!" _-Hess smiles-_

"And now, it's time for the last performance of the night! Here he is, the Chief Engineer of Enterprise, it's . . . COMMANDER CHARLES TUCKER!" _-crowd cheers loudly as Trip walks onto the stage, grinning and waving at the audience-_

"How are you feeling sir?" _-Hess asks-_

"Brilliant." _-he grins-_ "Can I get started now?"

"By all means," _-she laughs-_ "Here he is, singing for your vote . . . Trip Tucker!" _-the crowd cheers as Trip takes up his place by the mic and the music starts up-_

_-he grins at the crowd as Malcolm and Travis run on the stage, Malcolm with his guitar goes to Trip's right, and Travis sits down at the drum kit on his left, they start playing and Trip starts singing, enthusiastically-_

"I'm in the phone booth, it's the one across the hall  
If you don't answer, I'll just ring it off the wall  
I know she's there but I just had to call  
Don't leave me hanging on the telephone

Don't leave me hanging on the telephone

I heard your mother now she's going out the door  
Did she go to work or just go to the store?  
All those things she said I told you to ignore  
Oh why can't we talk again?

Oh why can't we talk again?  
Oh why can't we talk again?  
Don't leave me hanging on the telephone  
Don't leave me hanging on the telephone

It's good to hear your voice, you know it's been so long  
If I don't get your calls then everything goes wrong  
I want to tell you something you've known all along  
Don't leave me hanging on the telephone

_-Malcolm and Travis instrumental-_

I had to interrupt and stop this conversation  
Your voice across the line gives me a strange sensation  
I'd like to talk when I can show you my affection  
Oh I can't control myself!

Oh I can't control myself!  
Oh I can't control myself!  
Don't leave me hanging on the telephone  
Oh hang up there unrelieved!

Oh hang up there unrelieved!

Oh hang up there unrelieved!

Oh hang up there unrelieved!  
Ooooh oh oh oh oh oh hang up there unrelieved!"

_-crowd screams loudly as Trip pulls the other two forward and the three of them take a bow before Malcolm and Travis exit the stage and Hess snags Trip's hand and pulls him over to the judges table-_

"Well that was a surprise sir!" _-she exclaims-_

"A good one?" _-he asks, grinning-_

"Most definitely, but will our judges think so? Commander Shran?"

"He performed well and enthusiastically. He appears to be as spontaneous on stage as he is in space." _-Shran comments, Trip nods and smiles-_

"Ambassador?"

"He performed skilfully, if a little exuberantly_." -Soval says with a sharp nod of his head-_

"And finally, Admiral Forest, your comments?" _-Hess asks-_

"He was very good, an excellent way to finish the performances." _-Forrest smile encouragingly-_

"Thank you, sir." _-Trip says-_

"Well done Commander, anything you'd like to say?" _-Hess asks-_

"Not really, apart from vote for me!" _-he grins at the camera-_

"Give it up for Commander Tucker everyone!" _-Hess says and the crowd cheers loudly as Trip exits the stage-_

"Okay, now you've heard all of the contestants perform it's time for you to vote! Yes it doesn't matter what the judges say, who wins is up to you!" _-she points at the camera-_ "So hit the lilac button now and cast your vote, every vote counts so make sure yours does!"

* * *

**Thanks to** firebirdgirl wolfling **and** Master Solo **for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Now do as Hess says and cast your vote, because the winner is really going to be decided on them, so please even if the only thing you do in your review is write a name, do it! Thanks! x**


	8. The results are in!

"Welcome back to the show!" _-Hess shouts at the overexcited crow-_ "As you can see, its getting pretty exiting down here!"

_-She grins and walks over to the side of the stage where the judges desk was previously, which is now occupied by two sofas on which the judges and contestants are gathered-_

"How's everyone doing?" -_she asks grinning at them. There's a general murmur, of '_Great'_ and '_Oka_y''s- _"Excellent!"

"Well we've now closed the voting lines, and are just correlating the votes now. While we're waiting lets go back to Andrew who's onboard the Enterprise!" _-she grins at the screen as his image appears- _"Andrew! What's going on over there?"

"It's organised chaos ma'am!" _-He reports with a grin-_ "Last minute, frantic bets are going on as we speak."

"What about the rivalry between the departments that you mentioned earlier?"

"Worse than ever ma'am! There have been a few more heated discussions. A couple of the communications peoplewere getting so annoyed with the bickering that they threatened to hack the voting system to see who was winning!" -_he exclaims-_

"But they haven't?"

"No ma'am, not as far as I know."

"Thanks Andrew!" _-she smiles at him before the image disappears and turns to the audience-_

"Well this is the moment you've all been waiting for . . .the results are in!" _-crowd cheers-_

"In third place . . . ." _- a drum roll is played in the background and the lights dim- _"ENSIGN HOSHI SATO!" _-the crowd cheers loudly as Hoshi walks up onto the stage, Nic gives her a hug and holds up her arms in a triumphant gesture- _"Well done Hoshi!" _-the crowd cheers again as Hoshi grins excitedly-_

"Okay now for second place, and let me just say this was a close call between first and second place," _-she pauses and smiles at the contestants, who are all sitting on the edge of their seats-_ "And might I just take this opportunity to add that I think all the contestants performed amazingly," _-the crowd groan at her obvious stalling, and Trip shouts a loud _'Hear hear!' _over the din-_

"Okay, okay! In second place tonight is . . . . COMMANDER TRIP TUCKER!" _the crowd scream in appreciation as he gets up and strides over to the stage, taking an overdramatic bow and grinning madly-_ "Congratulations sir!"_ -Nic says as he plants a kiss on the top of her head-_

"And finally," _-Nic shouts over the screaming crowd, who immediately quieten. Trip steps back to stand with Hoshi and slings an arm around her-_ "The winner of Enterprise Idol is . . . . ." _-she trails off and grins at them all as they all shout at her to get on with it-_ "LIEUTENANT MALCOLM REED!" _-the crowd cheers deafeningly in appreciation as a shocked Malcolm stands up and makes his way over to the stage. Silver confetti falls from the ceiling into the studio covering them all-_

"Well done Malcolm!"_ -Nic says grinning, giving him a one-armed hug-_ "Any coherant thoughts for us?"

"Erm . . . that was completely unexpected!" _-he stutters, smiling at everyone-_

"Obviously not Malcolm, you got 40 percent of the votes!" _-she tells him with a grin-_

"That's amazing!" _-he says in disbelief as Trip and Hoshi step forward to give him their congratulations and the other contestants get up and walk over to congratulate him-_

"Would it be too amazing to expect you to sing us out?" -_she questions-_

"Err, yes?"_ -he laughs-_

"We can give him a hand!" _-Trip says enthusiastically, Malcolm nods in agreement-_

"Okay then!" –_Nic exclaims as there isa mad scramble behind her to set up the stage for all six to perform-_ "Here they are! The crew of the Starship Enterprise, and the contestants and winners of Enterprise Idol singing Addicted to Love!"

_-The six of them all gather on the stage as the music swells, Travis at the drums, Hoshi at his side holding a mic, Malcolm with his guitar, sharing a mic on a stand with Trip, and Archer andT'Pol sharing the other next to them-_

_Malcolm: _"Your lights are on, but you're not home  
Your mind is not your own  
Your heart sweats, your body shakes  
Another kiss is what it takes"

_Trip:_ "You can't sleep, you can't eat  
There's no doubt, you're in deep  
Your throat is tight, you can't breathe  
Another kiss is all you need"

_Archer and T'pol:_ "Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh  
yeah"

_Travis and Hoshi: _"It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,"

_Malcolm:_ "You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love!"

_T'Pol:_ "You see the signs, but you can't read"  
_Archer:_ "You're runnin' at a different speed"  
_T'Pol: _"_You heart beats in double time"  
Archer:_ "Another kiss and you'll be mine, a one track mind"

_Travis:_ "You can't be saved  
Oblivion is all you crave"  
_Hoshi: _"If there's some left for you  
You don't mind if you do"

_Trip: "_Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh  
yeah"

_Malcolm: "_It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough,

You know you're gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love"

_All:_ "Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love"

MALCOLM GUITAR SOLO (ONCE AROUND)

_(All sing rest)_  
Your lights are on, but you're not home  
Your will is not your own  
You're heart sweats and teeth grind  
Another kiss and you'll be mine

Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh  
yeah

It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough, you  
know you're

Gonna have to face it, you're addicted to love

Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love  
Might as well face it, you're addicted to love!

_-They all take a bow and all crowd around Malcolm again. Nic ventures into the small crowd and pulls his arm in the air by the hand-_

"Malcolm Reed everyone! Your winner!"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait! Thank you to** firebirdgirl wolfling, Birdee da Trekkie, novelwriter, Pef head, General Kunama **and** Nichola **for reviewing the last chapter, and for all the amazing reviews I got for this story! It's been great fun to write!**

**I hope some of you were happy with the winner, or not too dissapointed! I actually counted the votes from the reviews and everyone I know who watches the show, and Maclolm won by one vote!**

**Thanks again ****x Queen of Fairyland x**

**P.S. I reposted this chapter because in my hurry to get it up I make some horrific grammar and spelling mistakes, all better now!**


End file.
